


לילי

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: ללילי יש אח (אמיתי) שיורד לה לחיים, אח (מאומץ) שהיא מעריצה, משפחה ענקית ועכשיו גם ידיד חדש ומסקרן.
Relationships: Alexander Malfoy (OMC)/Lily potter (sort-of-OFC)
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	לילי

לילי פוטר, שישבה בשיכול רגליים לצד החלון, נאנחה למשמע הצעקות שעלו מהקרון הסמוך. ינשוף צווח בקול, שלושה נערים צחקו ולילי אטמה את אזנה מול כתף אחת.

"היי, מה את קוראת?"

אחרי שהקים את כל הקרון השלישי על הרגליים, נעצר ג'יימס פוטר מול התא שבו ישבה אחותו. לילי בלעה את רוקה.

"ללליייללייי-" יד ארוכה נשלחה לתפוס באחת מצמותיה הערמוניות. "לללי-"

בתגובה, טלטלה לילי את ראשה וחמקה לקצה המושב. 

ג'יימס נאנח. "לא כיף איתך. אני הולך לשבת עם החברים שלי. אולי אם יהיה לך מזל תמצאי בנות נורמליות שיהיו מוכנות לשבת איתך." ומבלי להוסיף דבר סגר הנער הצעיר את דלת התא והסתלק. לילי פלטה אנחת רווחה. יופי. עכשיו תוכל לקרוא בשקט. אולי גם לפגוש כמה בנות נחמדות ולהתיידד איתן. היא איתרה את המקום שבו נעצרה ועמדה לחזור לקרוא, כשנקישה מהוססת בדלת גרמה לה להיאנח בתסכול. "נו,  _ ג'יימס _ , תפסיק כבר-"

פנים חיוורים, מחודדים, הופיעו בפתח.

לילי סגרה את הספר במבוכה. "אממ, ג'יימס זה אח שלי. זה הפרחח שעושה רעש ורב עם הסלית'רינים-" היא רצתה לבעוט בעצמה- תמיד מדברת יותר מדי.

"יש כאן מקום לשבת?”

"אה, כן, בטח." ילדיו של הארי פוטר זכו לכבוד מלכים על ההוגוורטס אקספרס - איש לא התיישב בתא שבחרו לעצמם אם לא הוזמן לשבת אתם - ולילי, שזו הייתה לה שנתה הראשונה בהוגוורטס, הייתה ביישנית מכדי להזמין מכרים חדשים לשבת אתה.

“אני לילי פוטר," הציגה את עצמה, אדיבה כתמיד.

"אממ, אני אלכס-" השיב הילד, "אלכסנדר וויזלי. נעים להכיר."

"הוא מוזר," קבע ג'יימס ימים אחדים לאחר מכן. "אני לא חושב שאת צריכה להיות חברה שלו."

"לא ידעתי שלדודה ג'יני היו ילדים," הרהרה ויקטואר.

"טוב, אף אחד לא ידע עד ששמעו ממשרד הקסמים שהיא מתה בצרפת עם הממזר ההוא, מאלפוי," הכריז ג'יימס.

ויקטואר הרימה גבה. "איך אתה יודע- שהוא...?"

"ממזר?" ג'יימס לא היסס לרגע. "דוד רון אמר-"

"מה אבא אמר?” הצטרפה רוז לשיחה, הוגו בעקבותיה.

ג'יימס פצח בהרצאה ארוכה אודות משפחת מאלפוי הרצחנית. לילי רצתה לאטום את אוזניה. "איפה טדי?" שאלה את ויקטואר בקול קטן.

"לטדי אין זמן לדאוג לילדות קטנות ונודניקיות," עקץ ג'יימס.

לילי הסמיקה בכעס. מסביבם זמזם חדר המועדון של גריפינדור כמו כוורת גדולה, אך כנופיית וויזלי-פוטר התקבצה מול האח, ספק-מתעלמת ספק-מצפצפת על המולת בית הספר.

מאוחר יותר חלקה לילי את מחשבותיה עם טדי לופין; המטאפמורפמג היה בן-סנדקותו של אבא ואחיהם המאומץ של ילדי פוטר לכל דבר ועניין. "לך זה לא משנה, כי אתה מבוגר," הסבירה בשקט, "אבל אני תמיד אשאר קטנה והאחות של ג'יימס פוטר." השניים ישבו יחד בספריה, וטדי - ששקד על חיבור ארוך בהיסטוריית הקסם - סיפר לכל הבנות שפנו אליו כי לילי בת האחת-עשרה היא "החברה שלי".

טדי הנהן בהבנה.

"אני פשוט... הייתי רוצה לחיות את החיים שלי. למה ג'יימס לא יכול להבין את זה?"

"הוא בן שתיים-עשרה," הסביר טדי בסבלנות, מחייך אל לילי שעיינה בכרך עבה של  _ שיקויים למתחילים _ , "הוא מרגיש צורך להוכיח לעצמו שהוא חזק. זה יעבור לו."

לילי נאנחה. "הייתי רוצה שזה יעבור לו מהר יותר."

"בנים מתבגרים יותר מאוחר."

"לא אכפת לי. אני רוצה שאתה תהיה החבר שלי כשאני אגדל."

"תני לי לחשוב על זה, בסדר?"

היא צחקקה.

הם נפגשו שוב, מאוחר יותר, בחדרו של טדי: בשבוע שעבר, הכחיל טדי את עיניהם של שלושה מתלמידי השישית שהעזו להפחיד אותה. כעת, התייחסו אליה כולם בנימוס.

"טוק טוק-"

"רק רגע-"

לילי האזינה לקולות שעלו מצידה השני של הדלת. כילות מוזזות, חפצים נעים ו-

"זה בסדר ליל'ס, טוני לבוש!"

היא הסמיקה ונכנסה פנימה. אנתוני ברקוביץ' היה החתיך של בית הספר וכל הבנות מכל הבתים היו מאוהבות בו בו (טדי התלונן בפניה מספר פעמים כי ויקטואר לעולם לא תבחין בו לצד חבר כמו טוני).

"היי, ילדונת-" זרק טוני.

"שקט, טוני. הבחורה הזאת לא בשבילך."

לחייה של לילי נצבעו באדום עמוק, ושני הבנים החליפו מבט משועשע.

"הכל בסדר, ליל'ס?"

לילי התיישבה על מיטתו של טדי. "ג'יימס ממשיך לנסות לנהל לי את החיים."

"הוא האח הגדול שלך. הוא חושב שזה התפקיד שלו. מה הוא מנסה לעשות עכשיו?"

"כלום. שום דבר."

טדי הרים גבה, ולילי נאנחה. "הוא רוצה שאני לא אתחבר עם אלכסנדר."

"את מתכוונת לאפרוח הבלונדיני הקטן? מאלפוי?"

"זה לא נחמד מצידך לקרוא לו אפרוח," נזפה לילי בעדינות.

"אווו, אני מבין שאת כבר לא רוצה להיות חברה שלי." טדי חייך אליה בממזריות. 

לילי החליטה לנסות להשיב את השיחה למסלולה המקורי. "הם אומרים שאבא שלו, שאבא שלו היה… לא אכפת לי מה אבא שלו היה. אני לא מכירה את אבא שלו." היא גלגלה את עיניה. "אני חושבת שאני אמורה להחליט לבד מי יהיו החברים שלי. זה לא שהייתי רוצה ש-שמישהי תרצה להיות חברה שלי כי אני הבת של הארי פוטר, נכון?"

טדי הנהן בשקט.

"אז למה עם אלכס זה שונה?"

"את שואלת שאלות קשות, ליל'ס." הוא נשך את שפתיו. חלק מהקווצות הירוקות בשיערו, הבחינה לילי, התחלפו בחום עכברי. "אולי נדבר על זה בפעם אחרת?"

"היי אלכס," לילי ניגבה את רגליה על סמרטוט הכניסה. אלכסנדר, הבחינה עוד בשבוע הראשון, כמעט שלא יזם תקשורת אישית. היא תהתה על קנקנו, חשבה מחשבות רומנטיות על ג'יני וויזלי ודראקו מאלפוי, ובסופו של דבר נוכחה כי אם תרצה להתיידד עמו, אין לה מנוס מלפנות אליו בעצמה. זהירותו המופלגת, לצד נכונותו להיעתר לגישושי התקשורת שלה, איששו את השערתה של לילי כי מתחת לחזות המרוחקת הסתתר ילד ביישן להפליא. 

"שלום, לילי." גם היום הביט בה אלכס בעיניים כחולות וגדולות ואז חייך חצי חיוך. 

"מזג האוויר נורא," ציינה לילי.

אלכס הסכים איתה בהינד ראש קצר.

"אממ…" לילי סקרה את אולם הכניסה בחיפוש אחר נושא חדש לשיחה. עיניה חלפו על פני שורת נרות מרחפים. דיוקן ריק, אוסף חליפות שריון… והשתהו לרגע על צמד עיניים בוהקות שננעצו בה במבט מרושע. עיניה של מרת מרת נוריס; חתולתו של השרת. אלכסנדר, שהבחין בכיוון אליו נדד מבטה, מהר לפנות בכיוון ההפוך.

לילה קלטה את הרמז. "אז היום בבוקר בשיעור שיקויים…" 

הם החלו לצעוד לכיוון האולם הגדול, משוחחים על אירועי השיעור האחרון.

"פרופסור זאביני מפחיד אותי," התוודתה בסופו של דבר. "ג'יימס אומר שהוא מפלה אותו כי הוא מזכיר לו את אבא שלנו, והוא שנא אותו כשהם היו תלמידים. אתה חושב שזה יכול להיות נכון?"

אלכס רק משך בכתפיו.

"אני מתכוונת- הוא פרופסור. הוא אמור להיות מעל הדברים האלה..."

אלכס הנהן בהסכמה.

"הכפפות שלי רטובות," אבחנה לילי לבסוף, כשנוכחה שמלאי נושאי השיחה שלה אזל. האם מוטב שתסיר אותן? 

אלכס נעצר, ולאחר ששלף את שרביטו, טפח קלות על ידיה.

"דוד שלי עושה את זה לבגדים כל הזמן. זה אמור לשמש לריר דרקונים, אבל..."

"הו, וואו! תודה, אלכס!" ואמנם, כפפותיה האדומות יבשו לחלוטין. 

"בבקשה."

כשהגיעו לאולם הגדול נפרדה ממנו לילי בחיוך. "בתיאבון." אמרה כשהיא פונה לעבר שולחן גריפינדור.

"בתיאבון."

בשבוע השלישי שלה בהוגוורטס התחברה לילי למריאן דויטש והלגה בראון. היא ומריאן היו שותפות לחדר, והלגה, שלמדה בבית הפלפאף, חלקה אתן שיעורי היסטוריית הקסם ובדיחות מרושעות על פרופסור בינס. הלגה בדיוק טענה כי כי מר בינס מת משעמום באמצע השיעור ("בדיוק בחלק שבו הטרולים חותמים על האמנה עם השבעים-אלף סעיפים") כשלילי הבחינה באלכס המתקרב. 

"הוא באמת נראה כמו אפרוח קטן," צחקקה מריאן. 

לילי התביישה מעט. "אל תגידי את זה לידו-" לחשה באוזנה של מריאן, ומיד מהרה לסייע לאלכס, שאיזן בידיו שתי ערימות ספרים מתנודדות.

"אתה הולך לספריה?" שאלה הלגה בתמימות מעושה.

אלכס הנהן ולילי הציעה שילוו אותו. אלכס, קבל את הצעתן בחיוך. הוא נדמה לשמוח על החברה, אך כשניסו לערב אותו בדיון שניהלו עד לאותו רגע, כמעט ולא הגיב. לילי תהתה מדוע. הן דיברו על הלימודים ועל המורים ועל שעמום המחץ בכיתת היסטוריית הקסם - לא נאמר ביניהן שום דבר שהוגו או ג'יימס היו מגדירים כ"דברים טיפשיים של בנות".

"הוא מוזר," קבעה מריאן ברגע שנפרדו ממנו, "ושקט."

"זה לא נכון," אמרה הלגה ברוך, "הוא פשוט ביישן, אני חושבת."

"והוא מאוד נחמד," נחלצה לילי להגנתו של אלכס. "ולא מוזר בכלל."

"אווו, את מאוהבת בו?" הציעה מריאן בעיניים זורחות.

לילי הסמיקה. "אל תהיי טיפשה." 

"אז למה את להוטה כל כך להיות חברה שלו?"

"כי אני נחמדה. וכי-" היא לא רצתה להקטין את אלכס ולומר שלא נראה כי יש לו חברים רבים, "אני רוצה להיות חברה שלו כי אני נחמדה וידידותית. וכי אני חושבת שהוא נחמד." לילי הדביקה חיוך של נצחון על פניה. "אני חושבת שזה יכול להיות כיף."

"צלמי פפרצי מזד-" ג'יימס, שמעד לתוך חדר המועדון ספוג-מים, צעד הישר אל האח. הוא התעלם מלילי, שכל הגווילים שלה נחו בתפזורת לא הרחק מהקמין, וכשהוא רוכן מול הלהבות, נער את שיערו לקול צווחותיהן הנרגזות של בנות השנה הראשונה.

"ג'יימס--" היה זה טדי שמשך את ג'יימס הצידה, וּויקטואר שיבשה בטפיחת שרביט את שיעורי הבית של לילי ומריאן. 

"אם הם רק היו עוזבים אותי בשקט--" רטן ג'יימס.

"אז הם לא עזבו אותך בשקט. אתה חושב שזאת סיבה לבוא ולקלקל?" נזפה ויקטואר. היא צידדה מבט לעבר השולחן מולו ישבו לילי ומריאן עד לאותו רגע, מכרסמות עוגיות חמאה תוך כדי הכנת שיעורי-בית.

סומק עז הציף את לחייו של ג'יימס.

"אוף. סליחה. פשוט לא ראיתי--- אני ממש מצטער. לילי, מריאן…"

לילי בלעה את רוקה. לג'יימס לא הייתה עצם רעה בגופו. אך הוא היה אימפולסיבי ומהר להסתבך בצרות שנערים אחרים ידעו להימנע מהן. 

"זה בסדר," הכריזה מריאן. היא הרימה את צנצנת העוגיות. "אמא שלחה לי היום. רוצה אחת?"

ג'יימס, עדיין נבוך, בלע את רוקו. "את בטוחה שזה בסדר?"

מריאן חייכה. "כן. רק תזהר על שיעורי הבית שלנו בפעם הבאה. אחרת תצטרך לעשות אותם בשבילנו."

"היא ילדה מתוקה," אמרה ויקטואר אתמול בארוחת הערב, כשדיברו על החברות החדשות שרכשה לילי. "וגם הלגה."

מריאן הנהנה כשטדי בקש אישור לטעום מהעוגיות. היא תרגלה את לחש ההרחפה שלה, וטדי הציע את עזרתו.

"זה הכל בתנועה של השרביט," אמר למריאן והרחיף עוגייה לפיה של ויקטואר, שישבה בצידו השני של החדר. ויקטואר התוותה את המילה  _ תודה  _ בשפתיה, וטדי חייך.

"למה לא הלכתם להוגסמיד ביחד היום?" שאלה לילי.

"ובכן, ניסיתי להזמין אותה, אבל בדיוק כשהתכוונתי לשאול, סמית' מרייבנקלו הגיע. הוא שחקן קווידיץ', את יודעת." טדי נשמע כמי שמתלוצץ, אך לילי זיהתה את התסכול הדק בקולו.

לפתע הופיע טוני מאחורי כתפו של טדי. "על מה אתם מדברים?"

מריאן הסמיקה עמוקות כשטוני שלח יד לצנצנת העוגיות.

"הו, הדברים הרגילים."

"טדי לא מצליח להזמין את ויקטואר להוגסמיד?"

לילי הנבוכה הנהנה באישור.

טוני בתגובה גלגל עיניים ושילב את ידיו. "אולי תניח לזה?" שאל במרמור, "יש עוד הרבה אנשים אחרים בחדר המועדון, אתה יודע."

"אבל אף אחת לא יפה כמו ויקטואר."

טוני נראה מתוסכל. "לילי," הוא נאנח והתכופף אליה, מביט בה בעיניים ירוקות מהפנטות. "תעזרי לי כאן."

לילי מצאה את עצמה מסמיקה מעט. "טוני צודק," אמרה בסופו של דבר.

"היי!" טדי חבט בכתפו של טוני, "תתרחק מהבחורה שלי."

טוני גלגל את עיניו. "בסדר, בסדר. אני אהיה בספריה אם תחליט להתפכח."

בשיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל זכו לילי וג'יימס פוטר - לצד שאר בני משפחת וויזלי - ל"יחס מועדף". פרופסור שאקלבולט, מנהל מחלקת ההילאים לשעבר, נידב אותם שוב ושוב להדגמות, כאילו חשב שהיותם בנים להוריהם הפכה אותם במחי שרביט לתלמידים מצטיינים בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. לשיטה זו היו תוצאות מעורבות: בעוד שג'יימס פרח בפני קהל, נבוכה לילי כהוגן ואילו הוגו הפך ירוק ברגע שנדרש לדבר מול אנשים. 

השיעור הנכחי התנהל ככל השיעורים. אלכס, שישב לימינה, הקשיב בריכוז לדברי המורה. הוא היה מוצלח בהרבה ממנה בקסמים מורכבים, ולכן עזר לה מפעם לפעם. מריאן, לשמאלה, סכמה את דברי המורה בחרדת קודש.

"אז אם אבא של לילי הביס את  _ את-יודעת-מי _ , למה אנחנו עדיין צריכים ללמוד את זה?" שאלה הלגה את מריאן בהפסקת הצהריים.

לילי השפילה את עיניה. "ב _ הוגוורטס תולדות _ כתוב שהשיעור הוכנס לתכנית הלימודים עוד במאה החמש עשרה."

אלכס משך בכתפיו. "לפעמים אין ברירה וחייבים לאסוף את הריר של הווקאליות האדומות."

הבנות בהו בו.

"זה משהו שאומרים בשמורה," הסביר. "זה אומר שלפעמים חייבים לעשות דברים מגעילים."

"אה."

"אתה באמת מכיר דרקונים?" הלגה שאלה שוב, בפעם האחרונה לפני שהתפזרו כל אחד לכיתתו.

אלכס הנהן, ואז נפרד מהן לשיעור לחשים. הן בהו בגבו המתרחק.

"הוא עדיין אומר דברים מוזרים," קבעה מריאן.

"זה לא מוזר," אמרה הלגה בעיניים נוצצות. "זה מאוד מגניב."

"יש לו סיפורים ממש טובים על הזנבקרנית הארודה," ציינה לילי, "היא כמעט הורידה לדוד צ'ארלי את יד שמאל."

הפעם נותרה אפילו מריאן פעורת פה. "וואו."

"בדיוק."

לילי סדרה את עניבתו של אלכס ואז הזדעפה מעט. "יום שישי היום, אתה יודע שאתה לא חייב לצאת עם עניבה."

הוא משך בכתפיו.

השניים ישבו יחד על הדשא הלח, צופים על האגם הגדול, ובעוד שלילי הניחה לרוח לבדר את מחלפותיה, פתר אלכס את שיעורי הבית בשינוי צורה. לפתע, הפר קולו של אלכס את הדממה. "פרופסור זאביני...אני חושב שאת צודקת לגביו."

"מה איתו?"

"הוא באמת מתייחס לתלמידים כאילו שהם ההורים שלהם." אלכס אמר זאת כמי שמציין עובדה, אך לילי הבחינה באיזו איכות נסתרת בקולו. איזו חוסר-נעימות. 

"הוא מתייחס אליך לא יפה?"

אלכס נד בראשו. "אני לא יודע. אבל אולי הוא חושב שאני אבא שלי."

"הוא..." לילי התלבטה. היא ידעה שאלכס לא אהב להיות מכונה  _ מאלפוי.  _ "אולי תשנה את הצבע של השיער שלך לכתום. כמו שטדי עושה לפעמים. זה גורם לו להיראות יותר וויזלי, לדעתו."

אלכס טלטל את ראשו, אולם נדמה כי הרעיון משעשע אותו. "את מצחיקה, לילי."

זו לא הייתה בדיחה, אלא הצעה רצינית לחלוטין. ואולם, אם הצליחה לשפר את מצב רוחו של אלכס… לילי חייכה במענה. הם חייכו זה לזו. ולפתע, כמי שלא יכול יותר לעצור בעד עצמו, חיוכו של אלכס הפך לצחוק מתגלגל. 

לילי מעולם לא שמחה יותר להיות מובנת בצורה לא נכונה.

בחג המולד קבלה לילי מכתב מאלכס. במכתב ציין אלכס כי יחזור לאנגליה שבוע אחד מוקדם יותר, במהלכו יתארח אצל סבא וסבתא שלו.  _ האם גם לילי תהיה שם? _ עוד באותו ערב הפצירה לילי בהוריה לשקול את העניין.

"אבל אמא-"

"לילי, בשם מרלין-"

"אבא," התחננה לילי, "בבקשה!"

אבא, כצפוי, לא יכול לעמוד בפניה. כך מצאה את עצמה לילי מגיעה למחילה לפני ארוחת הבוקר ועוזבת בלילה, בעזרת אבקת פלו, לצד אבא ואמא שנאלצו להגיע בלית ברירה לכל ארוחת ערב (סבתא מולי יכלה להיות מאוד משכנעת).

"זה מוזר, את לא חושבת?" שאל אלכס מעל לפאי הפקאן שהושיטה לו.

"מה מוזר?"

"הם, כולם... הם המשפחה שלי, כן?" הוא הביט בדוד רון, דודה הרמיוני ואבא, צוחקים זה עם זה. "אבל עם דוד צ'ארלי, גייל ופדי... ויורי – הוא עובד עם דוד צ'ארלי בפארק, הוא כמו סבא, בערך, הוא רומני..." ברק של געגוע ריצד לרגע בעיניו של אלכס. "...הוא מרשה לי לעוף איתו על הגב של האיסלנדית הלבנה. שם אני מרגיש יותר... בבית."

"אמא אומרת שהבית נמצא במקום בו נמצאים האנשים שאתה אוהב. אבא אומר שזה מאיזה סרט מוגלגי."

"זה נשמע... הגיוני. כמה בתים יש לך, לילי?"

"ובכן... יש את הבית שלי, והבית של סבתא לין וסבא שון. גם המחילה זה הבית שלי, איכשהו. והוגוורטס, לפעמים."

"זה נחמד."

"איפה הבתים שלך, אלכס?"

"השמורה," השיב אלכס אוטומטית, "וגם..."

"הוגוורטס?"

אלכס משך בכתפיו. "עוד לא החלטתי."

לילי שתקה, תוהה אם אלכס שב והסתגר בעצמו או שמא רצה להגיד משהו והתלבט. 

"אני שמח שבאתְ," אמר בסופו של דבר והניח את הפאי האכול למחצה על השולחן. "ככה יותר נחמד פה."

"באמת?"

"אם לא היית באה, דוד צ'ארלי היה מסכים לשקר לסבתא ולהגיד שהוא חולה. ככה לא היינו חייבים לבוא."

"ברצינות?"

"כן," הנהן אלכס. "אבל באת, אז זה לא ממש משנה."

לילי לא ידעה מדוע, אבל מצד אחד התחשק לה להזעיף פנים (היא הבינה את הצורך בשקר לבן, אבל המחשבה גרמה לה לאי-נוחות), ומצד שני, רצתה לחבק את אלכס.

"שלום טדי," לילי התיישבה לצידו.

טדי, מבוצר מאחורי ערמת ספרים אימתנית, התבונן בה מעל לכרך שמן של "עלילותיי עם ערפדים". הנער המבוגר יותר התנחל בספריה לפני שלושה ימים ולילי חשדה כי הגורם לכך היה ריב רציני עם טוני. רק אתמול טיפסה בגרמי המדרגות של הבנים כדי להחזיר להוגו את הטאקי שלו וראתה את טוני טורק אחריו את הדלת. חשדותיה התאמתו כשנוכחה שטדי וטוני המשיכו להתעלם זה מזה גם במהלך ארוחת הבוקר. 

"היי ילדונת," ברך אותה טדי בחצי חיוך. "קרה משהו?"

"לא, שום דבר." היא הוציאה את ספרי היסטוריית הקסם.

"בסדר," הוא חזר לסיכומים שלו. "לילי?"

"כן?"

"אני יכול לגנוב את העיניים שלך להיום?"

"אה- מה?"

טדי צחק. "פרופסור מקגונגל לא מסוגלת לסרב לי כשיש לי את העיניים של דוד הארי. אני רוצה לבקש הארכה לפרויקט שלי בשינוי צורה."

"הו. כן, ברור, טדי."

"תודה," הוא חייך, וברגע הבא עטו עיניו של טדי גוון ירוק-אזמרגד ושיערו (חום דבש עם גוונים של אדום בקצוות) הפך פרוע יותר. לילי העריכה את התעקשותו של טדי לבקש רשות לשאול את המראה שלה מפעם לפעם. לא שהייתה מתנגדת לו היה גונב אותו סתם כך. היה זה טדי, אחרי הכל.

"היי טדי?"

"מממ-"

"רבת עם טוני, או משהו?"

טדי נאנח.

"למה?"

"זה היה מאוד טיפשי. אל תדאגי ליל'ס, אנחנו נשלים עד ארוחת הערב."

"מה קרה?"

"היה לנו ריב, זה הכל."

המחשבה שטוני וטדי רבו זה עם זה הפריעה לה. הם היו חברים טובים כל כך ותמיד נדמה היה לה שריבים קטנים ומטופשים (או גדולים ודרמטיים) התרחשו במערכות יחסים יומיומית יותר. היא וג'יימס רבו זה עם זו, אמא ואבא, היא ומריאן. לפעמים, גלגל טדי את עיניו ואמר לה שהיא חולמת יותר מדי. הוא העביר את אצבעותיו בשיערה ובטנה התמלאה בתחושה כבדה של אכזבה.

לילי משכה בכתפיה. מה שלא יהיה, היה זה עניינם של טוני וטדי. הם יפתרו זאת בדרכם שלהם.

" _ ליייליייי- _ "

"ג'יימס-סיריוס פוטר, זה מספיק בהחלט!" קולה של אמא – רם וברור ממפתן המטבח, גרם לבן השלוש-עשרה לשחרר את קצה חצאיתה של לילי ולהניח לה להימלט לחדרה שבקומה השנייה. הייתה זו חופשת האביב ולילי לעולם לא הייתה נכנסת לחדרו של ג'יימס אלמלא הקים הורטון, הינשוף השחור של אמא, קן מעל הארון שבחדרו.

"אתה רשע!" צעקה לילי מגרם המדרגות, אחר הדקה את החבילה לחזה ורצה לחדרה. היא סגרה את הדלת אחריה ופתחה את החבילה ששלח לה אלכס. השעה התאחרה, אך אלכס הבטיח שהחבילה תגיע בלילה הראשון לחופשה – והיא אכן הגיעה.

לילי בחנה את החבילה בזהירות, מתעלמת מהקול הקטן שדחק בה לקרוע את האריזה, והחלה לפתוח את קופסת הקרטון. בפנים, על מצע של סלילי נייר, נחה ביצת דרקון ריקה, נוצצת בזהב עמום. לילי הושיטה את אצבעה לגעת בה.

_ "החומר הכימי סידן מהווה 40 אחוזים ממשקל הביצה,"  _ זכרה את דבריו של פרופסור זאביני, _ "הקליפה נקבובית ומאפשרת מעבר חומרים: גזים- מה שמאפשר לעובר הדרקון לנשום, אור, חיידקים ובעיקר: קסם! ביצת דרקון היא המוליך הקסום החשוב ביותר!" _

מתחת אצבעותיה של לילי הסתחררו סלילים זהובים על פני השטח של הקליפה. היא עצמה עיניים, מדמיינת את השמורה, ולרגע קסום אחד יכלה לילי לראות את הדרקונים מרחפים באוויר, הרחק מעל צמרת היער הסבוכה, ושני ראשים, אחד זהוב ואחד אדום, ניבטים אליהם מן הקרקע.

"את רוצה להראות לי מה קבלת?" אבא, שעון על משקוף הדלת, חייך אליה מעבר למשקפיו.

היא חייכה והנהנה. אבא התיישב על הרצפה, רגליו אסופות לגופו, והקשיב בסבלנות להסבריה של לילי כשהראתה לו את הביצה.

"זאת מתנה מאוד מיוחדת," אמר אבא לבסוף.

לילי הנהנה והמשיכה לבחון את הקליפה. זהרורי האור שהתפזרו בחדר גרמו לה לחייך ולצחוק לסירוגין. אבא ליטף את שיערה. "אתם בטח חברים מאוד טובים אם הוא שולח לך דברים כאלה."

לילי התנערה משרעפיה. "אנחנו... חברים טובים."

אבא לכסן אליה מבט.

"אני, אלכס, מריאן והלגה. היא מהפלפאף." אמא, במקומו, הייתה מחייכת בערמומיות, ממרפקת את לילי ופורעת את שיערה. ברגעים כאלה הרגישה לילי כמו "הילדה של אבא", מרוצה לשבת ולשתוק בחברתו (מערכת היחסים של אמא וג'יימס הייתה מבוססת על מריבות ועקיצות. לילי העדיפה את אבא, שהיה שקט באופיו והבין ללבה).

"זה טוב מאוד," פסק אבא לבסוף ונישק את קדקודה. "אלכס נשמע כמו ילד טוב, ממש כמו אמא שלו. היא הייתה אחת מהחברות היותר קרובות שלי."

"באמת?"

"הו, כן," אמר אבא ברוך. "היא הייתה אחותו הקטנה של דוד רון. כמעט אחותי, למעשה."

"הוא אף פעם לא מדבר עליה. אני חושבת שזה מעציב אותו."

אבא רק נישק שוב את ראשה. "יכול להיות."

"אבא?"

"כן לילי?"

"אבא של אלכס באמת היה כל כך נורא?"

אבא שתק לרגע ארוך. "דראקו מאלפוי היה האדם שג'יני בחרה לחיות איתו," אמר אבא לבסוף, "אז אני מניח שהוא לא היה יכול להיות נורא כל כך."

"אז למה דוד רון שונא אותו?" שאלה לילי בשקט, "למה... למה הוא לא מסוגל להפריד בינו לבין אלכס?"

אבא נאנח והסיר לרגע את משקפיו. הוא ניגב אותן בחולצתו, ואז שב והרכיב אותן. "דוד רון עדיין מתנהג כאילו הוא בן עשרים ואחותו הקטנה ברחה מהבית."

"למה הם ברחו?"

"זה מסובך, לילי."

"אז תסביר לי."

"אולי בפעם אחרת, כשתהיי גדולה יותר."

"אבל-"

בדיוק אותו רגע התפרץ הנימבוס של ג'יימס למפלס השני. לילי לא הספיקה להשלים את המשפט או להבין מה, בשם גודריק גריפינדור, שורק מעל ראשה, כשאבא התכופף וסוכך גם עליה מהמטאטא הדוהר.

"ג'יימס!" צווחה אמא, "בשם מרלין!"

המטאטא של ג'יימס (נימבוס 2007) עף ללא שליטה ברחבי הבית והפך חפצים דוממים.

"ג'יימס-סיריוס פוטר!" שאג אבא בסופו של דבר.

אך אמא לא איבדה את קור רוחה והניפה השרביט: " _ שתק! _ "

המטאטא נחת על הרצפה ברעש גדול. ג'יימס, הסיקה לילי מהתבוננות חטופה בפניהם של הוריה, עמד להיות בצרות צרורות. אולי כדאי שימשיכו את השיחה הזאת במועד מאוחר יותר. היא סגרה את הביצה, הניחה אותה במקום בטוח, ואז חמקה אל מחוץ לחדר, אל החצר. בחוץ התחיל השלג להפשיר ולילי התבוננה בדשא נאבק לבצבץ מתחת למעטה השלג. בראשה, התחילה לנסח לכתוב מכתב תודה לאלכס.

כשחזרו מחופשת האביב זכתה נבחרת גריפינדור בגביע הבתים בקווידיץ'. דייב לוסון תפס את הסניץ' והאצטדיון הריע. הלגה נראתה מתוסכלת מאוד אך לילי צווחה באושר כל הדרך למעונות (אפילו מריאן הסכימה להניח את ספר הקריאה שלה בתיק ולנופף בדגלון הנבחרת). הניצחון היה כה משמח שטדי הרשה לה ולמריאן להישאר ערות מעבר לשעת כיבוי האורות – גם אם לשעה אחת בלבד.

בבוקר למחרת היה חדר המועדון כולו הפוך. טוני, עדיין במדי הקווידיץ' שלו, ישן על הספה הגדולה בצמוד לזרועו של טדי. ידו של טדי נחה סביב כתפיה של ויקטואר, שראשה הבלונדיני היה קבור בצווארו. על הספה השנייה השתרעו כמה מבנות השנה השביעית. ג'יימס, מצידו, נרדם על השטיח ולילי נערה אותו קלות לפני שהתייאשה ומגלגלה עיניים. שאר חברי הנבחרת היו זרוקים על שטיחים וכריות ברחבי החדר, סרטים אדומים וזהובים מסובכים בין רגליהם. שיערו של טדי, הבחינה לילי, עדיין היה צבוע בצבעי גריפינדור. לילי ומריאן הביטו זו בזו לרגע ארוך.

"מתבגרים הם מוזרים," קבעה מריאן, בעת שחמקו בשקט אל מחוץ לחדר המועדון. ארוחת הבוקר קראה להן.

באולם הגדול פגשו השתיים את אלכס והלגה, שדיברו - כמה מפתיע - על דרקונים.

"מתבגרים הם מוזרים," חזרה מריאן ברוב חשיבות בפני צמד המאזינים החדשים שלה.

כולם התיישבו בשולחן גריפינדור היום. חצי מהבית שרוע על הרצפה בחדר המועדון – וסוף כל סוף נמצא מקום ארבעתם.

"את צודקת," הלגה מסכימה. "אבל אנחנו לא נהיה כאלה."

"בטח שכן, הלגה. גם אחותי הגדולה סנדי אמרה שהיא לא תהיה כזאת, ותראי אותה עכשיו – ישנה על הרצפה כמו ג'יימס פוטר."

לילי, שהייתה מודעת בחריפות לקשר בינה לבין הפוטר המדובר, האדימה במבוכה והנהנה. היא זכרה את דבריה של ויקטואר, נדיבה ואצילית כמלכה כשנתנה ללילי לסרק את שיער הווילות שלה, והכריזה ש"אני לא אהיה כזאת לעולם". ורק תראו אותה עכשיו, מסמיקה ומתחנחנת כל אימת שטדי בסביבה.

"אולי זה לא יהיה נורא כל כך." מולה, משך אלכס בכתפיו וחייך את אותו חצי-חיוך שלו. "יהיה בסדר, הלגה."

הלגה נגסה בטוסט שלה. "נחיה ונראה."

שנת הלימודים הסתיימה בבוקרו של העשרים ביוני. טדי, שקיבל תעודה של תלמיד מצטיין, הניף את הכובע שלו באוויר, הניף את ויקטואר בזרועותיו ונשק לה. הם נראו מאוהבים מתמיד ולילי הרגישה שמחה-אך-מוטרדת, כמו באותן פעמים בהן רצתה לומר לטדי שאין צורך שישנה את צבע שיערו לכתום כדי להיות חבר בכנופיית פוטר-וויזלי. הוא חלק מהמשפחה בין כך ובין כך. ראש הכנופיה, המנהיג. מזווית העין לכדה את מבטו של טוני, נוגה ומהורהר, ואז התחוור לה לפתע כי בשנה הבאה, טדי לא יהיה כאן כדי לשמור עליה. היא תתגעגע אליו כל כך. 

"היי, לילי!" צעק טדי, מנער אותה משרעפיה, "בואי הנה ילדונת!"

לילי נאבקה בים האנשים, מפלסת את דרכה לעבר ויקטואר וטדי שנופפו לה בעליצות. 

"אני צריך טובה."

"כל דבר."

"תוכלי להשגיח על ויקטואר בשבילי כשאני לא כאן?"

ויקטואר הזעיפה פנים. "אל תהיה מגוחך, טדי."

לילי הסמיקה.

"ועל ג'יימס," הוסיף טדי, "שלא יסתבך ביותר מדי צרות."

"ובכן, את זה אני לא יכולה להבטיח..."

הוא צחק. 

דקות ארוכות לאחר מכן הביטה לילי אל מחוץ לחלון הרכבת וחשבה כי השנה חלפה מהר מדי. רק לפני שבוע, כך נדמה היה לה, היו המדשאות מושלגות והיא, הלגה ואלכס שיחקו בשלג. היא חייכה אל מריאן, שהתיישבה לצדה, ואז אל אלכס, שהשמש הכתה בשיערו הבהיר. בחוץ, היו השמים כחולים מאד והדיונון הענק הרים זרוע אחת מעל המים, כמו בברכת שלום.


End file.
